


Coffee Shop

by makishou



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Cheesy-Midorima/Akashi, Drabble, M/M, Out of Character
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 18:12:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3987856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makishou/pseuds/makishou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kau hanya perlu berhenti untuk berpikiran jelek, Sei..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee Shop

**Author's Note:**

> Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki.  
> ini mungkin kelewat ooc; tapi ya begitulah-- haha. mohon dimaklumi.

**Pukul 02.55**

Seijuurou mengendarai mobilnya kearah kawasan pertokoan yang tak jauh dari apartement Shintarou dan memarkirkannya asal-asalan. — _ia tidak perduli kalau harus ditilang polisi karena ini; itu urusan belakangan. Lagipula nanti yang dihubungi juga bukan dirinya—_ Langkahnya tampak limbung dibawah temaram cahaya lampu jalan, kemudian meraih gagang pintu sebuah _coffee shop_ dan melangkah masuk.

Seijuurou tersengal, tubuhnya bersandar lemas pada sofa kecil dekat jendela; insomnia sungguh membuatnya tersiksa dan tampak amat kacau. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk beristirahat sejenak disini.

 

_Kliingg_

“Sei! Aku sudah mencarimu kemana-mana.”

Sebuah suara muncul dari belakang. Napasnya memburu, bak seorang pencuri yang sedang dikejar massa. Seijuurou bisa melihat helaian hijau milik lelaki itu tampak jatuh. Basah. Mungkin saja dia habis berlari dari suatu daerah panas yang jauhnya setengah mati.

Seijuurou terdiam sekitar beberapa menit, matanya melirik datar sebelum akhirnya seringaian tipis terbit diwajahnya.

Oh, itu Shintarou. Bahkan masih lengkap dengan jas putih kebangsaannya.

 

“Hai, Shin.. olahraga malam?” akhirnya Seijuurou angkat bicara; memaksakan diri untuk bergurau, yang malah dihadiahi pelototan tajam dari pria berkacamata didepannya.

“Ya, karena kau aku harus meninggalkan pekerjaanku dan menerima telepon dari polisi yang menemukan mobilku terparkir tanpa aturan dipinggir jalan, bahkan kuncinya pun ditinggalkan didalam. Luar biasa, terima kasih.” Shintarou mendengus, ia masih betah berdiri didepan pria yang nyaris membuatnya kehilangan napas itu. Wajah datarnya kini berubah masam dengan kedua tangan yang menyilang dengan rapi di depan dada. Seijuurou sukses membuat kepalanya pusing—lagi.

“Aku kembali ke rumah sakit,” cetus Shintarou setelah diam beberapa saat. Ia berbalik, bersiap melangkah menjauhi Seijuurou. Dalam hati sang dokter merutuk, jadi merasa begitu bodoh karena sudah panik tidak karuan setelah mendapat telepon dari petugas keamanan tadi.

 

“Shin,”

“Hm?”

“Kau akan terus bersamaku, kan?”

“Apa?”

“Kenapa kau memilih bersama orang sepertiku?”

Pertanyaan Seijuurou kali ini sukses membuat langkah Shintarou terhenti. Apa lelaki berambut merah itu kerasukan sesuatu? Atau akal sehatnya yang selama ini hilang, sudah benar-benar kembali? Ia pun berbalik, menatap lekat pria bersurai merah tercintanya.

 

“Merasa keberatan?”

“Tidak. Hanya saja melihatmu muncul bagai super hero di depanku seperti ini.. banyak wanita yang bisa kau dapatkan padahal.” Seijuurou menyahut parau, bahunya melemas. Segala keangkuhan dan rasa percaya dirinya mulai runtuh, sedikit demi sedikit.

Tangan kecil Seijuurou terulur begitu saja, merapikan jas dokter milik Shintarou yang jadi kusut dan terkena noda karena dibawa berlari oleh pemiliknya. Ada jeda disana, satu menit—dua—tiga. Tak ada jawaban lagi dari Midorima Shintarou-nya yang terkasih.

Apa yang dipikirkan lelaki berkacamata itu sekarang? Apakah ia mulai sadar kalau ia sudah melakukan kesalahan?

Rasa penasaran membuncah, membuat pikiran jelek si surai merah semakin meliar hingga dadanya menjadi sesak. Padahal kalian tahu sendiri kan kalau lelaki ini paling tidak suka jika terlihat lemah seperti ini?

 

Napas pria berkacamata itu menderu di rambut halus milik Seijuurou. Kini, manik sewarna emerald-nya terpejam saat memeluk erat sang kekasih.

 

“Jangan pikirkan hal yang tidak penting. Tidak semua pria, harus berakhir dengan wanita, Sei.” Shintarou merendahkan tubuhnya, berbisik. Pelan-pelan ia melumat bibir milik Seijuurou yang terasa kering, menyesap lembut setiap permukaannya penuh perasaan. Terserah orang-orang di _coffee shop_ yang melihatnya mau berpikir seperti apa. Shintarou tidak perduli.


End file.
